Sports Challenge/Catchphrases
Opening Spiel OPENING SPIEL: "This beautiful (name of the person's athlete) will be the subject of the Bonus Biography Round (this week) on (the) Sports Challenge. Last week champions are (winning team, insert names). Meet the challengers (challenge team, insert names). And now, here is the host of Sports Challenge, (the award winning (play-by-play) voice of the Rams and the Angels,) Dick Enberg!" REST OF SPIEL: "Thank you, Johnny Gilbert/Art James/John Harlan. Thank you, ladies and gentlemen, and welcome (fans from Coast to Coast and around the world) to (the) Sports Challenge." Catchphrases "Here's how we play: We ask three related questions, the first question always a Toss-Up worth 20 points, and first shot at the two Free Throws questions worth 10 points apiece. In case of a miss/an incorrect answer, then the opposing team gets a big clue and a chance to answer for 20 points. We conclude the game with our Bonus Biography Round, and an in-person Mystery Guest with a famous Sports Star." – Dick Enberg (explaining how Sports Challenge works in early years) "Our teams play for $1,000 worth of AMF Voit/Rawlings Sports Equipment, and Runners' Up play for $500 worth. Johnny/Art/John, for what youth groups are today's teams playing?" – Dick Enberg "Well, Dick, this week, the (winning team) are playing for (insert charity), and the (challenge team) represent the (insert charity). Voit from Basketball to Bowling, Scuba-Gear to Golf. Voit stands for Durability and Consumer value, and it's been that way for 50 years./Voit has been the leader in sporting goods for 50 years. All sports from Basketball to Bowling, whatever sports equipment you need, you have more fun with Voit. Okay, Dick." – Johnny Gilbert/John Harlan/Art James (to each team plays for charity before Round 1) "And this week, the (winning team) are playing for (insert charity), and the (challenge team) represent the (insert charity)." – Dick Enberg (to each team plays for charity before Round 1 on some episodes) "We begin our first category, men, with (insert first round teaser category for the upcoming question) right after this Sports Challenge time-out." – Dick Enberg (at the start of the first commercial break before Round 1) "Your Toss-up question worth 20 points… (insert question)?" – Dick Enberg (to ask a Toss-up question to both teams about the clip) "I can give you a clue, (insert opposing team)… (insert clue(s))." – Dick Enberg (to the team who buzzes in with an incorrect answer gives a clue to the opposing team) "First/Second Free-Throw and it belongs to (insert controlling team)." – Dick Enberg (whenever the first team gets the Toss-up question right gets 20 points and two Free Throws) "Nobody gets it right, so the Free-Throws we'll play as Toss-Ups, you're both alive, and it's worth 10 points." – Dick Enberg (when both teams missed an Opening Toss-Up question gets two Free Throws) "For 10 points… (insert question)?" – Dick Enberg (to ask two Free Throws Question) "You have 5 seconds." – Dick Enberg (to the controlling team has five questions to answer the question during the Free-Throw) "Time's up. So (insert opposing team), we'll give you 20 points/double the points if you can tell me… (insert question)?" – Dick Enberg (to the controlling that runs out of time gives to the opposing team to steal the question for 20 points in the Free-Throw) "After (insert number of Rounds) (on Sports Challenge), (Insert score recap)." – Dick Enberg (to recap the scores after each round) "We'll be back with (insert third round teaser category for the upcoming question) right after this Sports Challenge time-out." – Dick Enberg (at the start of the second commercial break before Round 3) "We'll be back with our Bonus Biography Round worth up to 90/60 points right after this Sports Challenge time-out." – Dick Enberg (at the start of the third commercial break before Bonus Biography Round) "It's time for the Bonus Biography Round. The clock starts at 90 points, and we reveal clues as the clock ticks down/runs. When you think you know the answer, buzz-in/press your buzzer to stop the clock. One wrong/incorrect answer, and your team is eliminated. Now, listen (up)/pay attention, watch carefully. Johnny, Go!" – Dick Enberg (explaining how Bonus Biography Round works in the early years) "It's time for the Bonus Biography Round, and with the clues, here's Johnny." – Dick Enberg (at the start of the Bonus Biography Round with Johnny Gilbert reading clues to the famous person athlete in some early episodes) "It's time for the Bonus Biography Round. Gentlemen, good luck to both sides, and here are the/your clues." – Dick Enberg (at the start of the Bonus Biography Round in later episodes) "Fans, in a moment, we'll tell you all about our winners, and next week's challengers. But first, this (Sports Challenge) time-out." – Dick Enberg (at the final commercial break before recapping the winners) "With the official score, here's Johnny/Art/John." – Dick Enberg (to recap the final score winners and runners' up) "Well, Dick, the winners of the Sports Challenge, (winning team) (for a total of score), and (insert charity) for whom they were playing will receive worth $1,000 of AMF Voit/Rawlings Athletic Equipment. There are no losers on Sports Challenge, so (insert charity) for whom the (losing team) represented will receive $500 worth of Voit/Rawlings Athletic Equipment from Sports Challenge. And, by the way, if you have a Junior Athletic Organization you would like to see represented, drop a line to Sports Challenge, 5800 Sunset Blvd. Los Angeles/Hollywood, CA. Since the (winning team) win, they return next week, and Dick, who were gonna have here to challenge them?" – Johnny Gilbert/Art James/John Harlan (to reveal the winners final score, and charities for each team playing will receive $1,000 for the winners, and $500 to the losers) "Next week, the challengers are (insert new challengers for next week), (insert three names). They'll join our current champions, (winning team). Yours truly, Dick Enberg, we'll see you next week on (the) Sports Challenge." – Dick Enberg (to close out the show and challenge next team challengers next week) Category:Quotes & Catchphrases